Such distribution devices, in particular for the main distribution frame of telephone systems, are used as an interface for telephone subscriber points and exchanges.
DE 195 37 529.7 discloses a distribution block for telecommunications and data technology, in particular for the main distribution frame of telephone and data lines, which has insulation-piercing terminal contact elements for connection of both the subscriber and exchange cables, and which is of modular construction and contains integrally constructed contact springs in the interior. The integral contact springs arranged in the interior of the distribution block are formed from connecting contacts using insulation-piercing terminal technology on the front and r tar side of the block, and from a telecommunications contact in the central region. The telecommunications contact comprises two contact surfaces, which can be constructed as double contacts. A pick-off contact is constructed in the front region of the contact spring. The manufacture of these integral contact springs is complicated.